


Sirius and the Very Good News

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #But He'll Do!, #Not Exactly Very Responsible! Sirius, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, James is a Dork, That's it, baby!harry - Freeform, everyone is alive and kicking, james is also very done, sirius is dorky, so is lily, this is just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters had talked about it for a while, and eventually decided that it would be more special if Lily was the one to break the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius and the Very Good News

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of my life, hermionejeanblr@tumblr.com.
> 
> Imma start a HP oneshot Collection I think~
> 
> HMU on tumblr at plead-guilty-but-insane!

The Potters had talked about it for a while, and eventually decided that it would be more special if Lily was the one to break the news. James would probably not be taken seriously, that was for sure, and telling him at the same time sounded too cliché.

The man in question, however, was blissfully unaware of this surprise, and if Lily was being honest with herself, watching him wave a plush tarantula in front of her two week old son was making her seriously reconsider her life choices.

James did nothing but offer her a silent pat on the back, and the two watched as Sirius Black probably scarred their son for life.

Harry seemed to be enjoying the toy, however, green eyes steadily following the movements of the hairy arachnid, which was destined for the trash can as soon as possible, if his mother was having any say in the matter.

“Sirius,” Lily began, clearing her throat when he didn’t hear her the first time.

“Yeah?”

“We would like to ask you for a huge favor,” Lily began, gripping her hands together as she placed her elbows on the dining table and leaned forward.

Sirius looked at her from his place on the ground, sitting next to Harry’s crib.

“Aw, Lil, I love you, but I don’t wanna take out the trash, okay? I’m allergic to cleaning and household work, I’ve told you that!”

“You’ve mentioned it several times,” her voice was strained, and James gripped her shoulder from his place, standing behind her.

“Well then, what is it?”

“Would you…would you like to be Harry’s godfather?”

Sirius’ eyes widened as his head processed the question.

Several minutes passed.

“Lil, Lil, I think we broke him, do something!” James whispered urgently, shaking his wife’s shoulder as the two watched Sirius sway slightly.

“I don’t- he’s your friend, you think of something!” Lily shot back, even as she started getting up from her seat to go and check on the immobile wizard.

_“OH SWEET MERLIN’S BEARD, YES!”_

Sirius had leapt from his spot, and proceeded to fluidly dive across the dining table to clasp Lily’s hands in his own.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh my gosh, yes of course I will, this is the happiest moment of my life well not really I do have other happier moments but this is definitely one of them, like in the top ten maybe? I’m not really sure, but anyway oh god yes I will definitely be Harry’s godfather this is like a dream come true, James how long did it take to convince Lily? But Lily I’m so glad you asked I would have probably laughed in James’ face, haha, that would have been weird, especially since you were serious, I mean you are serious right? Because I’d be heartbroken if this was a joke, like really, my heart would fall out of my chest and no one at St. Mungos will be able to fix it and that would be kind of horrible but I’m just really glad you asked,” he finished breathlessly.

“Good god, he’s perfect,” Lily said, astonished, and James laughed.

“Well okay Sirius you might want to consider letting go of my wife and getting off the table for now,” James rolled his eyes.

For once, Sirius obeyed without hesitation, and rushed to the fire, quickly grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and almost tipping over the glass bowl that held the magic dust.

“Everyone needs to know, I’ll be right back,” he announced, before leaping into the flames.

“He’s acting like we just proposed to him,” James snickered, just as Harry burst into tears after all that commotion.

“The first thing he does as a godfather is make Harry cry,” Lily said exasperatedly as she got up to console the new godchild. “James, what have we gotten ourselves into?”

“Lily, that man is my brother from another mother,” James gasped.

“That’s exactly the problem, love, don’t you see?” Lily said, pecking James on the lips as she walked past him to put Harry to sleep in his bedroom.

“But it’s not a problem,” James mumbled, even as he trailed sadly behind the redhead witch.

 

 

Several hours later, James woke with a start, a bad feeling coursing through him as he sat up.

“James?” Lily asked sleepily, “What’s wrong?”

“Stay here, Lily,” he muttered, picking up his wand and getting out of bed. Said female rolled her eyes, getting up as well, and the two made their way downstairs cautiously, wands raised.

It was when muffled footsteps crashed into a wall that Lily decided to flick on the lights.

“ _Sirius?_ ”

“Heyyyyyy, Lilpad, James, what’s crackalackaling?”

Lily stopped dead in the doorway as Sirius grinned at them, and tripped over on of Harry’s toys.

“James, I cannot deal with a drunk Sirius who looks like he’s downed the entire Three Broomsticks, please sleep on the couch tonight, and if you even put one foot on the stairs I will hex you, understand?”

“But he’s the one who went drinking!” James whined, even as Sirius curled up on the floor around James’ feet.

“He’s you brother from another mother,” Lily pointed out, and with that stalked up the stairs, muttering angry _muffliato_ charms at Harry’s door and their own bedroom.

James turned to Sirius with a resigned sigh.

“What the hell did you do, man?”

“Well obviously the entire wizarding community had to know, and we decided to shift the party to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate,” Sirius explained, trying to get comfortable on the floor.

“I really don’t know what to say to that,” James muttered, but even as he said that Sirius let out a soft snore.


End file.
